Birthday Surprise
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Harry has a special surprise for Hermione's sixteenth birthday!


**Birthday Surprise**

**Story by:** DarkHeart81 (Silver Dragon)  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, and all related names and phrases are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. This is a fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sorting ceremony and welcoming feast had just ended and everyone had already settled into their rooms. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron were, much to Harry's relief, in the common room goofing around and doing who knows what. This left Harry alone in their dorm room to think about what he was about to do.

Moonlight and the flickering reddish orange light of a fire were all that pushed back the night as Harry stood before one of the large leaded glass windows of his dorm room, eyes fixed on a small box in his hand. Almost from the moment of saying their goodbyes at King's Cross at the end of last year, and the kiss on the cheek Hermione had given him, he had been planning this, scheming as to what he should get Hermione for her birthday. And up until nearly the last moment he had planned on getting her one of the books she had mentioned during the school year.

But then, as Harry went about getting his books and supplies needed for another year of schooling at Hogwarts, it occurred to him that a book would, perhaps, not be the best gift for this occasion. It was not that he felt Hermione wouldn't appreciate or like the book he had been planning to get. It was just that this was Hermione's sixteenth birthday, an occasion of some importance in the muggle world, and he felt that something special was appropriate for this particular birthday.

And so, with a rather sizable bag of money in his pocket, Harry had found himself standing in a jewelry shop looking at all the rings, necklaces, bracelets, broaches, and other items that lay on the rich cloth lined shelves of the display cases. The sheer complexity and detail, along with the prices, of some of the pieces astounded him and what seemed like hours had passed before Harry had spotted it and new what he wanted to get for Hermione.

It was beautiful in its simplicity, a single teardrop shaped emerald suspended from a thin silver chain. The gemstone seemed to glow faintly against the rich burgundy velvet backdrop of the shelf, drawing his attention to it more and more with each second his eyes stayed gazing at it. Somehow he knew that Hermione would like it more then a diamond or sapphire pendant though as to why that would be he didn't know.

There was only one thing that puzzled him, when he had pointed out which one he wished to purchase to the woman behind the counter he had received a very odd look. It wasn't a bad look or one of question, it was just odd. Like the woman had known something he didn't.

"She is a very lucky young lady," said the woman as she placed the pendant in a small burgundy velvet box.

"Excuse me?"

"The lady you are getting this for. It is a most . . . special gift."

"Oh errr . . . yea." Something about the way the woman had said that unsettled him slightly. "Well she's my best friend and she deserves something special for her sixteenth birthday."

"Indeed," replied the woman, a mysterious smile on her lips and twinkle in her eyes, as she took the galleons Harry handed her in payment. "The most special gift of all."

"Yea . . . " Harry could tell that she wasn't saying something but let it be as he thanked her and left.

The necklace had seemed like such a perfect gift those few days before. However, now, as he stood in his dorm room, it occurred to him for the first time as to just what such a gift could mean. Surely it wasn't common for a guy to get a female friend a piece of jewelry as a present on any occasion, even if she was his best friend. But then was Hermione still just a friend to him? If someone had asked him the day before then he would have said yes, of course she was just a friend. And he was sure it would have stayed that way if Hermione hadn't shown up for the train ride to Hogwarts.

What exactly happened Harry didn't know. All he knew was that his uncle had just driven off when another car pulled up and out stepped a girl that took his breath away. She was dressed plainly in jeans, pink t-shirt, and jean jacket. Her long brown, slightly curly, hair was held in a loose ponytail by a pink scrunchie that matched her shirt perfectly. Harry could tell that she had a wonderful figure hidden beneath the rather unrevealing clothing and knew that she'd make some lucky guy very happy one day. Then, for the briefest of moments, he contemplated talking to her but had quickly dismissed the idea. That was until she had turned, spotted him, and called out his name with a huge grin on her face.

Harry had been in a trance as she walked, seemingly restraining herself from running, to him and wrapped him up in a warm hug. His arms had absentmindedly returned the hug as his nose picked up the light scent of her perfume. What had happened to his Hermione? Gone was the bushy haired girl he had known for the last five years and in her stead was an angelic vixen that was sure to haunt his dreams in much too pleasurable a manor.

Somehow Harry had managed to get from the station entrance to the train without acting too oddly or making a fool of himself, or at least he assumed he did since Hermione didn't say anything, and, some fifteen minutes or so later, as he and Hermione sat in one of the compartments of the train, Ron showed up in the doorway of their compartment.

A short time later the train had pulled from the station and began the long journey to Hogwarts.

"Harry?"

He jumped at the sound of his name being called by the object of his thoughts. "Over here," Harry replied as he hid the box behind his back.

"Why are you in here by yourself?" asked Hermione as she walked over to him.

"I was just...unpacking." Hermione glanced at his trunk and saw that, with the exception of a few things set on his bed, his things were untouched.

"Want to try that again?" a smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth as she sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

Light, amused, laughter escaped from Harry as he turned his attention to the night sky outside the window. It was an odd occurrence when he could pull the wool over Hermione's eyes. "I just needed to think."

At this Hermione laughed out loud. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to do all the thinking?" Harry chuckled before changing the subject.

"Why are you in here?" he asked as he, unnoticed, slipped the small box into his pants pocket.

"Oh," Hermione blinked as if she had forgotten why she had gone in search of him in the first place, "Dobby and Winky baked me a cake for my birthday. I came to get you since it just wouldn't do to not have my best friend there when I blow out the candles." A frown darkened Harry's features for the briefest of moments before following her back down to the common room. But, just as he reached to doorway, he turned and grabbed a neatly wrapped package from beneath a stack of shirt in his trunk.

The cake Dobby and Winky had made was a simple chocolate cake covered in thick, but not overly sweet, vanilla frosting with the words "Happy Birthday Hermione!" emblazoned in dark red frosting on top of it. It was rather obvious to them all that the two house elves had some help with it since it was all not only spelled correctly but also said Hermione instead of Miss.

Several hours had passed since they had enjoyed the cake, washing it down with large glasses of ice cold milk, and Hermione had opened her presents. Ron, apparently forgetting the previous time when he had done so, had gotten Hermione a rather large bottle of perfume. Of course Harry knew that Hermione would have rather gotten a bottle of water then the stuff that Ron picked out but he wasn't about to say anything. And as for Harry's gift, the one he felt comfortable giving her publicly anyway, was truly appreciated and liked by Hermione, a third edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. When Hermione had unwrapped it her eyes had grown as large as saucers. She couldn't believe that he had spent so much money on a gift for her and told him such. His only reply though had been that he'd have gotten her a first edition if he had been able to find one.

Now they were the sole occupants in the dimly lit common room. Only the light of the fire blazing in the hearth provided light, giving everything a warm feel to it.

"Hermione?" the girl looked at him from where she sat curled reading her newest book and smiled at him.

"Yes Harry?"

"I umm . . . about your present . . . "

"Oh Harry I love it!" replied Hermione as she ran her fingers over the pages of the book in her lap. "I still can't believe you bought this for me."

Harry smiled shyly and reached into his pocket. "I'm glad that you do. But I . . . that's not . . . I mean I got you something else too . . . "

"What?" Hermione looked at him, aghast at the notion of him having spent even more money on her.

"I err . . . got you this too . . . " said Harry as he held out a shaking hand and handed her the small box.

"Harry I . . . I don't know what to say." Hermione cautiously took the box from Harry. The second she opened it a hand covered her mouth and a whispered "oh my" could barely be heard. "Harry . . . " Tears that had filled her eyes and threatened to fall at first seeing the book he had gotten her now freely rolled down her cheeks as she gazed at the emerald pendant.

"Happy birthday Hermione," whispered Harry from where he sat beside her. "D-do you like it?" he asked when Hermione didn't say anything more.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but closed it for fear of what she might say. She started to nod her head but stopped since the gesture didn't seem adequate. And so, acting more on impulse and emotion, Hermione tackled him in an almost too tight hug. "I love you," she whispered.

A few seconds later when Hermione pulled back slightly they both realized the rather awkward and embarrassing position they were in. Harry was lying on his back on the couch with Hermione lying on top him, their faces only inches apart.

Slowly Harry's mind began to work again and he realized what Hermione had whispered to him, and only him. "You . . . " his voice cracked with emotion, "love me?"

Confusion as to why Harry would ask that filled Hermione's eyes for a moment before realization dawned on her. She hadn't meant to say that, she had meant to say she loved the pendant. But what she said instead was supposed to be her deepest secret. One she'd kept locked away for at least a year and one she meant to carry close to her heart and never in this lifetime, or any other, admit to anyone. But just then, in a fit of raw emotion, she had let the secret slip unnoticed past her lips. She knew there was no point in denying it. Sure she could try but Harry would see it for the lie it was. "Y-yes," Hermione replied hesitantly, her eyes looking away from his for fear of seeing something she wouldn't like.

"Look at me."

Hermione found herself bowing to his request for, though Harry's words were barely audible to her, they held more force then the loudest yell he could manage. And when she did she saw something in his eyes that thrilled her. But before she could say or do anything, something she hadn't been expecting happened. They kissed.

Neither really knew how it had happened or who had made the first move. Perhaps Hermione had leaned down and captured Harry's lips with her own. Or maybe Harry had leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. But then again the how of the situation didn't really matter since neither would, nor could, complain about it.

The kiss was everything they thought it would be and then some. Sweet, tender, warm, passionate, gentle, rough, and loving.

"I love you," Harry whispered a short while later when they parted for a breath of air. Hermione smiled at him and he reached up to wipe away a tear before capturing her lips with is again.

Several minutes later they pulled apart.

"I hope I didn't ruin your birthday," said Harry as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. It sounded stupid even to himself since Hermione seemed to enjoy his gifts and the kiss quite a lot.

Hermione shook her head at him and replied, "This is the best birthday I've ever had!"

"That's good," said Harry, grinning at her. "Though there's just one problem." Hermione raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't know how I'll top this."

Hermione giggled, a sound Harry had never heard before and instantly fell in love with, and said, "I'm sure you will think of something. You do have an entire year to plan for it."

"I suppose you're right. But you're the one who should be planning. My birthday is only ten months away."

"I know," replied Hermione before blushing and flashing a mischievous grin at him. "But I think I already know what I'll give you."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not saying. You'll just have to wait and see," said Hermione. "I only hope it's as big a surprise as this was for me." Hermione could see the gears turning in Harry's mind. "There is one more thing I'd like right now Harry."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to try on my present. Would you like to do the honors?" Harry grinned at her and nodded before carefully removing the necklace from the box and clasping it around Hermione's neck.

"It looks wonderful on you."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you." She gazed at the emerald for a second before realizing something. "This gem matches your eyes perfectly Harry."

"You think so?" asked Harry.

"Uh huh. And emeralds symbolize love." Harry chuckled at this. Leave it to Hermione to know that little piece of information. Later, as he lay in his bed, he would wonder if, perhaps, that had been what the woman at the jewelers had known.

"Well then I guess I picked out the right one. Until I saw this one I was gonna get you a sapphire pendant."

"That would have worked too," replied Hermione as she draped her arms around his neck. "Sapphires symbolize inspiration. And you, Mr. Potter," she kissed him lightly on the lips, "are my inspiration."

Harry grinned at her, "And just what, exactly, do I inspire Miss Granger?" A light blush crept onto his face as a few things sprung up in his mind.

Hermione laughed as she too blushed lightly, "Maybe some day I'll tell you. But for right now we should go to sleep." She stood and stretched while covering her mouth as she yawned. "We have class tomorrow."

"Yes. You are once again all too right," replied Harry as he stood. "There's just one more thing though."

But before Hermione could ask what it was Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

When they parted several excruciatingly short minutes later both felt a little weak in the knees.

Hermione smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Thanks for a wonderful birthday Harry."

"Anything for you Hermione," he replied as he gently cradled her cheek in his hand. "Goodnight," he whispered after brushing his lips against hers for a brief moment.

"Goodnight," replied Hermione before they headed off to their separate rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_THE END  
_**

Please leave a review. Your feedback is always greatly appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
